


Extended Vacation

by partydroid



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Hoe - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Resistance Hux AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partydroid/pseuds/partydroid
Summary: Hux is an undercover Resistance agent, Finn is confused, and Poe Dameron needs better communication skills.





	Extended Vacation

The arrest was a great victory for the Resistance: The tyrant of Starkiller Base, General Armitage Hux, would be brought to justice at last.

He had been caught in a trap, a false informant promising information regarding the last dregs of the rebellion. The Resistance had faked security codes, disguising their transmission as one from a previously reliable source that had helped the First Order in years past. The false informant insisted on meeting Hux personally, and Hux took the risk, too desperate to extinguish the last spark of hope in the galaxy. His stormtrooper escort had been easily taken down, and Hux was caught with almost laughable ease.

Hux had told the rest of his men to leave him, to not intervene. The fleet was parsecs away, Hux travelling in a single transport to keep a low cover. He was well and truly cornered, and it was not worth the cost in lives to attempt a rescue, even for someone as important as Hux. He would go down a celebrated martyr for the First Order, and he would die before he told the Resistance anything.

Hux sniffed the air of the decrepit moon outpost and wrinkled his nose. His hands were uncomfortably bound behind his back by a pair of stun cuffs, as he was marched to a shuttle which would undoubtedly take him to a prison to await trial. He was flanked by two Resistance troopers and escorted by commander Poe Dameron, who had led the mission personally.

They reached the shuttle at last, and waited for the platform to lower to allow them access.

“I can take him from here, thanks.” Poe smiled at the Resistance troopers, who nodded and stepped back. He tugged on Hux’s arm to lead him up the platform and Hux sneered.

“Watch yourself, Hugs.” Poe continued on, shoving him. One of the troopers laughed.

The air was tense as Poe shoved Hux inside the shuttle, bound and powerless. There would be time to celebrate once they made it back to the base, but for now, their objective was to get off this moon as soon as possible. Hux glared at the troopers, fire in his eyes, as the door lowered.

It closed with a clang and a hiss - and there was silence, for a moment. The troopers outside the shuttle were closed off, now, and there was only the slight mechanical humming of the engine, preparing for takeoff. The holding bay was empty save the two of them - Finn was on board and would likely seek them out after they took off, but for now, they were alone.

Hux started to giggle.

His eyes turned to Poe, who was having trouble keeping his expression neutral as well - snickering, his face turned into a wide grin, beaming up at the man in cuffs next to him.

“Armitage, my buddy!”

Poe tackled him in a wide hug, an embrace between two friends separated for years. Hux laughed, reciprocating as much as he could with his hands bound.

“Poe! Oh, it’s good to see you again- get me out of these cuffs, would you?”

“Yeah, yeah, of course! Turn around for me?”

Poe went to work quickly. The restraint cuffs clattered to the ground, and Hux rubbed his wrists. The huge grin was still on Poe’s face, and he clasped a hand on Hux’s shoulder, taking him in.

“Oh man, I can’t get used to seeing you like this! Your hair’s in bad shape buddy, let me see that-”

Hux laughed as Poe reached up to mess up Hux’s gelled hair, making it stick up in all directions.

“Oh- Good enough for now, anyway, we’ll get back to the base and we can get you looking more like yourself- How have you been?!”

The ship lifted from the ground and they both wobbled a bit, the rough takeoff common of the ancient technology the Resistance was relying on.

“Oh!” Hux said, finding his balance as the ship stabilized. “Better, now that I’m back! _Much_ better. Now “ _General Hugs”_ , is that still the best you could do?”

“Oh come on, I know how much you-”

That was when Finn rounded the corner.

“Poe, is everything secured back- _POE!_ ” Finn skidded to a halt, almost dropping the blaster he was carrying.

“Finn!” Poe’s eyes were wide with delight, turning back and forth between the two men. He gestured to the man in the doorway. “Armitage, this is Finn!”  
  
Hux opened his mouth to speak, but Finn interrupted before he could say anything.

“No no no-! Poe, what are you doing, why is he out of the cuffs?” Finn said, horrified and panicked.

Poe frowned, confused.  

“Well... we’re on the transport now, we don’t exactly need to keep up appearances any longer.”

“Appearances-?! I- What is this?” Finn was caught in a whirlwind of emotions.

Had Poe betrayed the Resistance? Did he think Finn was in on this as well? It was such a ludicrous concept to imagine, but nothing about this situation made any sense.

Hux frowned as well, turning back to Poe.

“Did you not tell him?”

Hux’s voice was different than Finn remembered - the biting Imperial accent was gone, replaced with a casual inflexion he couldn’t quite identify.

Poe blinked.

“I mean, it’s classified of course, but....” He turned back to Finn. “I thought General Organa had debriefed you? Do you not know who Armitage is?”  
  
“No!” Finn was hopelessly lost. “She just told me we were attempting to capture General Hux- This _is_ Hux, right? Will someone tell me what is going on?!”

“Hux is on our side, Finn. He’s been working undercover in the First Order his entire life, feeding vital information to the Resistance.”

Hux smiled brightly.  
  
“.......”

Finn sat on top of a weapons crate, silently, head in his hands.

“This is a dream, right? You’re fucking with me. No, you’re definitely fucking with me right now.”  
  
“That would be quite the elaborate ruse,” Hux commented.

“He’s a good guy - really.” Poe sounded nervous. “Oh my god, I can’t believe you weren’t debriefed. Fuck. I’m so sorry. This is a nightmare,” Poe groaned into his hands.

“I know it’s... hard to believe, but he’s been a massive asset to us all these years,” Poe elaborated. “Only high command knew, but the information he’s been sending us is likely one of the only reasons the Resistance is still alive.” He rubbed the back of his neck anxiously.

“No no no, it’s fine, I-” Finn sat up slightly and rubbed his face. “I believe you, this is just… a lot to take in. Sorry.” He glanced at Hux and averted his gaze nervously.

Hux stepped closer to him.

“Well, it’s such an honor to finally meet you, Mr. Finn! I realize this must be quite the shock.” Hux held out his hand. His voice was so different, so much brighter, he couldn’t believe it was the same person.

Finn took his hand hesitantly, still bewildered. He laughed nervously.  “Just a bit.”

He heard Poe laugh in the background, half in relief. Hux shook his hand, beginning to ramble as he did so.

“I’ve heard so much about you, of course! I must commend you for your incredible bravery in rescuing our dear friend Mr. Dameron - I had such trouble concealing my reaction when I was informed- I thought for sure his situation was hopeless, but a hero was there right under our eyes! Remarkable! And your bravery on Crait, Poe told me all about it-”

“Oh, of course- I’m not a-, um. Thank you.” Finn tried a nervous smile up at him. He would never get used to being treated like a hero, and it was so odd to hear his former General- a man he was once terrified of, speak to him like this. His hands were shaking, slightly.

“No no no, thank _you_ , you’re an inspiration to us all, truly.” Hux smiled.

Poe came next to him and laid a hand on Finn’s shoulder.

Finn exhaled, trying to force the nerves to leave him. “I just-” He blinked. “ _How,_ though? You’re the son of Brendol Hux, aren’t you? How did you start working for our side?”

Hux laughed nervously, and the humor left his voice.

“My old man attempted to raise me with love for the Empire, but my upbringing had quite the opposite effect, I’m afraid. Brendol was in charge of the new Stormtrooper program, the one you suffered under. I couldn’t… stand to see children be indoctrinated, to be brainwashed and abused like that. I knew what I was being taught was wrong, so I ran. I suppose we’re alike, in that sense.” Hux smiled sadly.

“And found us,” Poe added.

“Yes, I must have been- 19 years old, or so? Oh dear, how long has it been? Do you mind if I take a seat?” Hux sat on a crate opposite of Finn and Poe without waiting for an answer.

“Yes, so I ran away, chasing a rumor,” Hux continued. “When I found the Resistance, I was taken back to D’qar. Though at that time I had no idea where I was. Confidentiality, of course. And yet, still, I had never felt so accepted, so appreciated. Oh, excuse me, I’m getting emotional. Oh dear,” Hux wiped at his eyes.

“I didn’t stay for long, only a few weeks, which was long enough for me to become unhappy with how little I could do. I wasn’t very useful on the base, and I had already told them everything I knew, which wasn’t much. I valued my life very little, I wanted to be a sacrifice.” Hux paused. “I realized, finally, I could be more useful as a mole.”

“It took a while to convince General Organa, but I had Poe here to vouch for me, whom I had become close friends with during my stay on the base. I still hadn’t been told the exact location of the base, and very little about Resistance operations in general, so it was relatively low-risk. So I took a ship, wiped the memory, and flew back to Arkanis.” Hux paused for a moment.

“I told my father I had run away to live life as a civilian, but changed my mind,” Hux laughed a little too loudly. Finn raised an eyebrow.

“He was furious, of course. But the whole thing had been kept under-wraps very well. Father told the academy I had been out with a nasty bout of the flu. I still have scars from that incident. But I knew he would get what was coming for him. And he did! I had him explode in a bacta tank.” Hux added, cheerily.

“Oh,” said Finn.

“Well anyway, that’s about the gist of it. I suppose I’ll be having to tell this story quite a bit when we get back, eh?” Hux asked, looking at Poe.

Poe scoffed. “You don’t worry about that. You’ve always been on our side, you don’t owe anyone your life story.”

“Ah, I don’t suppose anyone will recognize me, anyhow. ‘Look so much different out of the uniform,” Hux said.

“Oh, just wait till we get back to the base,” Poe added, chuckling and looking at Finn. “He looks way different without all that, uh, engine fuel in his hair,” Poe motioned to his head vaguely.

Hux laughed. “Oh shut your damn mouth, Poe!”

Finn laughed with him. The nerves had finally left him, after hearing Hux’s story. He trusted Poe, so he supposed he could trust Hux, by extension.

“Are you coming back for good, now?” Finn asked. “...I don’t suppose we’re planning on staging a prison escape?”  
  
“Oh yes, I’m back for good now! I hadn’t expected to survive this long, to be frank with you. We decided it was time, it was becoming… dangerous, under Ren, as our Supreme Leader now. I was skilled at hiding my intentions, but Snoke had no reason to doubt me. Kylo, however, was... not fond of me. Likely glad to have ridden himself of me! I’m not sure our secret would have been kept safe had he probed my mind.”

Poe shuddered visibly.

“We actually had him practice a bunch before he went back, like auditions. And it turns out he’s fucking amazing. We had a whole fake interrogation and everything, he’s a natural.”  
  
“Oh yeah, definitely,” Hux laughed. “I didn’t have many skills back then, turns out my true calling was lying through my teeth. Maybe I could be an actor in another life.”

Finn and Poe laughed.

“Well. You were quite the actor, I can tell you that first hand,” Finn said, grinning. “We thought no one could be more devoted to the Order, you scared the hell out of us troopers - You were terrifying, man!”

Hux’s eyes widened, and he smiled, looking genuinely touched. “You really mean that?”

“...”

Finn began to laugh so hard he doubled over, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. He felt somehow that this could be deeply inappropriate, but it was contagious - Hux began to laugh, and then Poe, until the three of them were out of breath, desperately trying to compose themselves.

“I just- the way you- oh my god, I’m sorry-” Finn wiped the tears from his eyes. It went silent again, the three of them trying to hold it together, until Poe lost his composure, starting another round of laughter.

This went on for several minutes until they were truly and utterly out of breath, the tense emotions of the past hours escaping them all at once.

“Ah, well, it’s good to be back,” Hux said, wiping the tears from his eyes. “Oh, I can’t remember the last time I’ve laughed this hard. Or laughed at all, really."

Poe patted him on the shoulder, grinning. “It’s so good to have you back, I can’t get over it, oh-”

Hux stood up and they embraced tightly. Finn watched them, a little jealous despite himself.

“You two make a cute couple. When are you getting married?” Finn asked.  
  
Hux laughed again, separating himself from Poe. “Oh, don’t worry, I wouldn’t want to steal your man.”

Finn’s eyebrows shot up. “My _man?_ ”

Poe froze.

“Wait, I-” Hux looked between the two of them, confused. “You two aren’t dating?”  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence.

“With the way Poe speaks about you, I had assumed… Oh.”

Poe laughed awkwardly, his face quickly reddening.

Hux salvaged it quickly, clasping a firm hand on Poe’s shoulder.

“Well, in that case, I’m pleased to announce our shotgun wedding will be happening this Fall, and there’ll be a Q&A afterwards.”

Poe laughed again, a little too loudly. Finn grinned.

“Great.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this dumbass fic, follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kyleauxren)


End file.
